Ensalada Starker
by Sthefynice
Summary: Colección de historias cortas Starker que he ido cocinando desde el 2018. Inspirado en series, películas, canciones y demás. Muy rara vez los capítulos tendrán relación. Las ships secundarias pueden variar.
1. INTRODUCCIÓN

**ENSALADA STARKER**

**Sinopsis:**Colección de historias cortas y moodboards Starker que he ido cocinando desde el 2018. Inspirado en series, películas, canciones y demás. Aquí postearé también las peticiones moodboards que tengo pendientes de mis lectores y/o amigos. Se irá actualizando con regularidad y muy rara vez los capítulos tendrán relación. Las ships secundarias pueden variar.

***Disclaimer:** Nada reconocido de lo que vayamos a leer a lo largo de esta obra, me pertenece. Los créditos correspondientes de Marvel y sus personajes van para _Stan Lee_, _Marvel Studios_ y un montón de gente artística que no conozco.

No gano nada escribiendo algo de esto, escribo porque quiero y porque quiero crear más contenido Starker y de mis otras OTPs.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN:**

¡Hola y bienvenidos al comienzo de esta locura! :D

Verán, desde hace un buen tiempo (podría decir que a mediados del año 2018), sentí que necesitaba un espacio propio, uno en donde pudiera publicar mis _moodboards_ Starker que estuvieran acompañados de algún drabble, viñeta o algún escrito corto para poder disfrutar también del contenido. Lamentablemente, aquí en esta plataforma no podemos ver ese tipo de contenido, eh. Esa fue una de las principales razones por las que me "mudé" a Wattpad. Y porque claro, el fandom latino que frecuento se concentra allá. Así que... o te adaptas, o sobrevives (?)

En fin, de vez en cuando publico cositas en mi perfil personal de Facebook, y voy etiquetando algunas de mis Starklers favoritas, aparte de compartirlo en mis redes sociales, como Twitter y Tumblr, por ejemplo.

Aquí iré subiendo mis ideas loquitas de AU's Starker y relacionados, historias que por el momento tal vez no pueda escribir como me gustaría, pero al menos si puedo crearle algún moodboard, e ir plasmando un poco mi "ansiedad" con cortas líneas. Esta recopilación de moodboards e historias le dará honor al título: es una ensalada. Mezclada de AUs, música, géneros (un día puede que publique angst, otro romance y comedia...), e incluso algunos capítulos estarán inspirados en colores y/o frases románticas. (Para los que no sepan qué carajo es un moodboard, te lo resumiré de manera simple: un collage xD)

Mis razones para hacer por primera una vez cosa así en lo que llevo (años) escribiendo, son pocas. Pero uno de mis motivos principales es que creo que con esto será una especie de ejercicio para mí, porque me mantendré activa escribiendo y así creo que con eso no perderé el... _toque_.

Aprovecharé el recurso audiovisual de Wattpad para colocar algún opening, video, música con el que el capítulo tenga su relación, y en el caso de escribir Starker en base a una serie o peli, adjuntar arriba el trailer, por ejemplo. (Lástima que aquí no se aprecie ;/ pero bueno)

* * *

**.**

**Antes de continuar, ten presente que...**

**1)** La mayoría de lo que voy a escribir aquí, son oneshots. Téngalo presente. Esto quiere decir, que son_ capítulos únicos._ Resalto esto porque en el caso de por "muy bueno" que crean que esté cierto universo, cierto AU, de momento no veo en mis planes expandirlos ;/ Salvo en ciertas excepciones (si son peticiones especiales o si le veo una posible continuación, por ejemplo)

**2)** No está en mis planes crear material que rompa la ship Starker. A lo sumo, puedo narrar situaciones que pongan la relación en peligro, o que incluso sea un amor unilateral o no correspondido (en el peor de los casos), pero... ¿empezar el capítulo en Starker y luego leamos que Tony termine con Steve? Jajaja por infinito xDD Eso no pasa en mi guardia, señores ;v

**3)** Las ships secundarias en mi ensalada (no siempre pero) pueden variar. Es decir, si necesito narrar algo de Thorki/Stucky en un capítulo, y luego narrar un Steve/Loki en otro, por ejemplo, pues así sucederá. Creo que hasta algunas multishippers estarían felices con eso, lol. No obstante, no lo hago por ese tipo de audiencia, sino por intereses personales de mis tramas.

**4)** Porfa no se crean con el derecho de exigirme cosas, sobretodo cuando éstas no son de mi agrado :/ Últimamente algunos creen que por ser lector/a en esta plataforma, o en cualquiera, tienen el derecho de exigir que el autor escriba lo que ellos quieran. Pues... no. Recuerden que nosotros (o al menos la mayoría de los escriben fics), escribimos porque queremos y de hecho, hasta llegamos a invertir tiempo e inspiración de donde a veces no tenemos, a cambio de nada.

Si nos pagaran por escribir, sería otro cantar. Pero comentarios de gente ardida o tóxica por "X" situación, los voy a eliminar. Espero no tener que llegar a esto, (no creo, ya que no soy muy conocida ni nada), pero mejor prevenir de antemano que lamentar.

**5)** Está la posibilidad que escribiré los AU's desde los más tradicionales, hasta los más... fumados? xD Comento esto porque recientemente una amiga me pidió un AU bien loco Starker que nada más por complacerla, lo voy a hacer xDD

Wait for it!~

**6)** A veces pregunto en días random si a alguien le gustaría algún moodboard/AU Starker en específico (lo he hecho en mis redes sociales, menos por acá), y pues, les invito a aprovechar esas ocasiones, ya que cuando hago esto es porque no me quedan pedidos por escribir o simplemente, ando de buenas y quiero llenarme de más motivación ;P Puedo hacer esto también en mi tablero de Wattpad, o acepto PMs por si desean, para que los AUs de la ship que más deseemos ver, podamos leerlos próximamente.

**7)** ...Se me olvidó lo último que iba a comentar jaja x,D Pero en resumen: si alguien más aparte de mí le va a gustar lo que hago, pues entonces puedo darme más que satisfecha.

Recuerden que la receta del día en el menú puede variar, así como esta historia que me ilusiona actualizar con regularidad 3

Sin más preámbulos, espero que les guste. Y sobre todo, me lo dejen saber ;v

Mucho love para ustedes.

_Atte: Sthefynice_


	2. Starker AU You (Serie Netflix)

**Cap 1: Starker AU You (Serie Netflix) **

**Notas de Autora:** Esto lo compartí en la página de _Starker Paradise _a principios de ¿noviembre? del año pasado. Fue la primera vez que me animé a escribir algunas líneas para acompañar un moodboard, así que le tengo cariño. Aparte que me fascinó la serie, ¡me la vi en dos días! Jaja (L) La recomiendo mucho.

_You_ es una serie corta, basada en el libro de Caroline Kepnes y consta de diez episodios.

Y eso es todo lo que puedo decirles para evitar spoilers. Las personas que ya la vieron y si desean comentar, porfa no suelten spoilers fuertes, dejemos que los demás se sorprendan, sí? ;v Yo espero ansiosa por la segunda temporada xD

Si no la has visto, no hay problema. Tampoco es que en mi escrito haya abordado spoilers gigantes o algo semejante. Igual espero puedas darle una oportunidad a la serie, y luego me comentas qué tal te pareció~

* * *

****Starker AU Netflix****

**.**

_"No está muerto, no está muerto, no está muerto..."_ —Se repitió el universitario Peter Parker, de diecisiete años. En sus manos sostenía un bate de béisbol que pasaría completamente desapercibido si no fuera porque su color primario era blanco, que pasaría a segundo plano al verse impregnado de sangre. Sangre que no era la suya, pero que tuvo que derramar. Sangre de un hombre problemático, porque traía más rabia y tristeza que alegría para aquella persona que Peter más apreciaba.

Steve Rogers estaba tendido en el suelo, de espaldas, dentro de un cuarto de lectura encerrado en una caja de cristal. Parte de su cabello rubio estaba manchado de sangre y la herida no se veía nada bien. Peter, con el sudor frío, soltó lentamente el bate y se agachó con cuidado hasta poder tocar la yugular de aquél hombre.

Uno, dos. Y ahí estaba. Lo sintió, flojo pero persistente, así se encontraba el pulso de Rogers. Peter pudo respirar tranquilo al saber que no lo había matado. El mero pensamiento le inquietaba, pero Rogers era como aquél molesto grano en el trasero que uno estaba más que dispuesto a exterminar.

Había sido condescendiente con él, en más de una ocasión. De no haberse inmiscuido en la vida del empresario Tony Stark, seguramente ni se hubiese encontrado con él en la vida. Peter aún podía recordar aquella tarde de otoño, en donde vislumbró como el reconocido empresario le preguntaba sobre las últimas tendencias en lectura. Peter, como todo buen gerente de una pequeña librería se encontró respondiendo cada una de sus preguntas y no se creyó su suerte cuando al momento de despedirse, logró que el propio Stark le diera su número.

_"Seguramente algo bueno hice bien"_, se felicitó con orgullo. No obstante, ni siquiera sabía que aquello era el principio del fin. Un peligroso juego del que creyó, no iría a participar jamás, porque para él lo pasado era pisado. Pero había algo enigmático en Tony que desde niño nunca pudo declinar...

Al principio, todo empezó inocente y casual. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo stalkeaba a sus intereses culposos, ¿verdad? Y Stark ya era de por sí una figura pública, así que Peter veía completamente natural dar con cada una de sus redes sociales en Internet. Porque una vez que subías algo personal e íntimo a la web, dejaba de ser meramente personal. Ahora en cierta manera, era del dominio público, ya que cualquiera tendría acceso a él.

Y normal, así pasaban los días en donde Peter le investigaba, le seguía sus pasos. Dio con su dirección personal, los guardaespaldas eran tan rudos por fuera pero tan vacíos de inteligencia interna que a él no le había costado nada burlarlos. No había nada que a Peter se le pudiera escapar, porque ya tenía cierta experiencia en el terreno. Experiencia pequeña, sí, pero oh, como en la práctica eso se reflejaba.

Fue un golpe de suerte que de repente Tony le invitara a tomar un café. Peter se hizo el duro durante los primeros minutos de haber recibido ese mensaje, pero al final fue. Y disfrutó cada segundo de eso, conociéndole aún más. Se sorprendió que en secreto, Tony deseara al menos escribir un libro.

—La poesía no es sólo para niñas. Hay mucha verdad y tristeza escondida detrás de aquellas palabras. —Protestó el menor en respuesta, lo cual Tony, con una cerveza en la mano y mejillas rosadas, se carcajeó un poco avergonzado, avergonzado con cualquier persona que pudiera escucharlos. Peter en ese momento deseó estar en un ambiente más íntimo, un lugar con menos gente para que pudieran hablar con comodidad. Pero sabía que Tony no estaba listo para escuchar aquello. No, había muchas cosas en la mente de Tony ahora. Muchas cosas de las cuales consideraba destructivas, iniciando con su ex pareja, para empezar.

Peter no entendía como alguien tan inteligente no podía ver la propia verdad de su realidad. Tony en su prosa más de una vez mendigaba por amor, ser querido, ser respetado... pero al igual que él, colocaba toda su fe y alabanza hacia la persona equivocada.

Otro detalle en común que ambos compartían.

Se despidieron esa noche y el cerebro de Peter comenzó a maquinar. Necesitaba hacerle entender que Tony tenía un pésimo gusto en escoger sus relaciones, demonios, incluso sus amistades, y necesitaba que Tony se diera cuenta que la solución a sus problemas emocionales era precisamente él mismo, su adorable y amigable stalker pasivo que estaba, literalmente, dispuesto a deshacerse de los obstáculos, físicos o emocionales que les separaba.

Y necesitaba que Tony entendiera, de una vez por todas, que el fulano Rogers era un fraude drogadicto que no le quería, al menos no realmente. Porque Steve Rogers le está engañando con su proveedor de negocios ilegales, James Buchanan, alias _"el Bucky."_ Y Peter había sido misericordioso, al ofrecerle a Rogers la salida fácil, más de una vez. Pero no, el muy cretino seguía y seguía acechando a Tony como si nada, como si todavía tuviese una oportunidad con él y al verse limitado de opciones, algo dentro de Peter se quebró.

Así que tuvo que hacer lo que no quería hacer desde el comienzo. Había engañado a Steve logrando que éste viniera en su territorio y en su desesperación y rabia por la situación, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza sin pensar.

¿Y qué iba a pasar ahora cuando despertara? ¿Qué explicación daría?

Bueno, al menos no está muerto, se consoló. _"No todavía"_, dijo una pequeña voz en su cabeza.

Peter sacudió la cabeza y hurgó en sus pantalones, buscando aquella llave especial que abriría la cajita de cristal. Aquél espacio grande e insonorizado, perfecto también para los secuestros, rápidamente concluyó.

Se alejó del lugar y enseguida agarró su teléfono, revisando de esa manera, todos los mensajes y correos que le llegaban a Tony, todo en perfecto estado y de manera fielmente sincronizada. Porque cuando Peter declaraba ser admirador de alguien, lo decía realmente en serio.

Y con una sonrisa rota en su rostro, sabiendo previamente a donde estaría Tony esta noche, fue directo hacia él.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Starker Amor Prohibido (Selena)

***Starker Amor Prohibido***

**Notas de Autora: **¡Hola! Pues verán, yo ni siquiera tenía la intención inicial de escribir esto 😂 xDD Pero un buen día en mi muro de FB, veo una publicación de una persona que rolea a Peter (de por sí, rolea Starker ahhh💖) y en dicha publicación, hace una referencia a una de las canciones clásicas de Selena, así que emocionada por el rumbo del rol y de la publicación, me ofrecí para hacerle un moodboard.

Sin embargo, sentí que podía al menos darle algo de historia a estas fotos, y bueno, esto fue lo que salió~

* * *

**.**

Se encontraba sumamente nervioso, Tony le había invitado a cenar, y Peter, con el corazón acelerado y los nervios a flor de piel, había aceptado sin pensarlo. Cuando llegó a casa, la vergüenza le tocó como balde de agua fría, recordándole de manera insistente que no contaba con un atuendo adecuado para la cena.

Trataba de distraer su mente con otra cosa para que su preocupación no le alterara. En el fondo de su corazón sabía que Tony no le daría mucha importancia a lo que vistiera, pero aún así quería, al menos por un día verse decente para él de una vez.

Cuando llegó la noche, y Tony le abrió la puerta, esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa e hicieron juntos la cena. Tony desde el principio, quiso llevarlo a un lujosos restaurante, pero Peter le dijo que no, no le gustaba que muchos de la alta sociedad se le quedaran mirando, asumiendo cosas sin sentido nada más por la falta de nombres de diseñador que su ropa no tenía.

— ¿Qué tienes, Pete? Te veo muy pensativo. -Le dijo el mayor, besando sus nudillos mientras llegaban a su lugar especial, una casita bien humilde que compró en el mismo barrio de Peter, para poder estar un poco más cerca de él. Tony era un importante empresario, una figura de renombre... que se camuflajeaba entre la gente de bajos recursos para que pasara desapercibido; cosa que sería imposible si no fuese por los consejos y recomendaciones que su pequeño amante le daba.

El pequeño suspiró, evitando su mirada y trató de zafarse del agarre de sus manos, sin mucho éxito.

—Quería verme bien para ti, al menos por hoy. Y yo...

Tony Stark enarcó ambas cejas, mirándole sorprendido. -Hey, ¿cómo que "al menos por hoy"? Pete, que se te quede claro en tu cabeza: sin importar lo que vistas, tú siempre te verás bien ante mis ojos.

El joven de diecisiete años se quedó pasmado ante sus palabras, y un rubor se extendía a lo largo de sus mejillas y cuellos.

—Pero Tony... yo no... no cuento con las cosas materiales que posees. Yo...

-Sabes que el dinero no importa. -Le cortó, levantándose de la mesa y haciendo el ademán para invitarlo a bailar. Con cierta inquietud, Peter aceptó y comenzaron una pequeña danza. Se entregó a los besos y caricias de su primer y único amor, y trató de recordar por siempre sus palabras:

—No quiero que nada ni nadie nos separe. Demonios, ni siquiera creo que algo tan banal como el dinero nos va a separar. Te amo, Peter."

Y Peter, entre lágrimas, se aferró a sus palabras. Porque también lo amaba. Lo había amado desde el primer día, aunque fuesen de distintas clases sociales.  
Lo que sentía por él, el auténtico sentimiento que albergaba en su corazón, debía de mitigar aunque fuese un poco, la carencia monetaria.

Porque a fin de cuentas, era el amor lo que más importaba.


	4. Starker Como la Flor (Selena)

***Starker Como la Flor***

***Esto fue un detalle para: Cris Reyes (Facebook),** porque vio el AU de Amor Prohibido en mi perfil y me pidió si podía hacer algo con esta canción. Y pues :3

***Tags antes de leer:** Angst. Porque la canción justamente habla de eso xD

* * *

**.**

No era Pepper.

El corazón de Peter se estrujó ante una sensación desconocida que recorría todo su ser hasta instalarse en su garganta, en una especie de grito que pugnaba por salir.

Peter veía como el amor de su vida estaba compartiendo un momento íntimo con otra persona, con alguien más que no era él. No quiso creerlo al principio cuando Ned se lo dijo aquella vez, ni cuando Flash se lo dijo tampoco casual, en clases, porque creyó que tan sólo lo estaba molestando.

Jamás pensó que aquella vil mentira que su mente trataba por todos los medios en negar, se transformaría en su realidad.

No obstante, Peter sentía que todos los días vividos con Tony fueron felices, y que no los cambiaría por nada. Pese a que no estaba entendiendo al 100% el asunto, Peter en su mente no le estaba deseando mal. Sabía que Tony no lograba expresarse todo el tiempo con las palabras, sino que él era más del tipo afectivo, de esos que besaba constantemente y consentía a su pareja a base de mimos y regalos. Peter disfrutó con locura cada segundo de ello, porque lo amaba y cada vez que Tony le regalaba flores, rosas, él se imaginaba que así es como era su relación con él: como una flor que era delicada, bella, y al mismo tiempo, frágil. Porque así es como se podía comparar también la mayoría de las relaciones, ¿no?

Peter a sus 16 años no creyó enamorarse jamás de un hombre mayor, no creyó que sería el ser más feliz de esta tierra y que en cuestión de tiempo sentiría que su felicidad le sería arrebatada.

Y esta vez no era Pepper.

Peter contempló la escena una vez más, con el corazón destrozado y las lágrimas deslizándose por todo su rostro. Esperaba, muy en el fondo y con cierta inocencia, despertar de aquella terrible pesadilla. Esperaba que Tony le buscara y que hablara sobre lo sucedido con él, al menos para aclarar las cosas.

Porque el amor profundo que sentía por él, le decía que a pesar del dolor que causaba en su corazón, todavía le deseaba lo mejor.

Pero ay, ay, _ay_. Como le duele.


	5. Starker, el Chico del Apartamento 512

***El Chico del Apartamento 512:**

***Pedido por: ** Una de mis mejores amigas y confidentes, Perla_Regina7 (Wattpad)

**Notas de autora:** A este paso posiblemente haga todo el disco de Selena, no mmn 😂😂 💖

.

* * *

.

A medida que subía las escaleras, las manos de Peter Parker le temblaban. En sus manos llevaba una carta bien comprometedora, una carta que había escrito con muchos sentimientos y nervios, porque se estaba exponiendo voluntariamente a que el chico más apuesto de este apartamento supiera que estaba loco, absolutamente loco por él.

Se dio un momento para sentarse en el escalón más cercano, y así descansar un poco sus piernas. Y es que subir más de 25 pisos para llegar hasta el 512 no era de dios. Menos cuando el maldito ascensor se encontraba descompuesto. Sin embargo, Peter quería seguir cortejando a su nuevo vecino sin descanso.

Porque dios, todo en él era perfecto... desde su piel bronceada hasta sus intrigantes ojos, y esos labios que le hacían imaginarse las mil y un cosas... la respiración de Peter se aceleró ante la imagen, y una vergonzosa semi-erección comenzó a hacer acto de presencia.

—No, ahora no... —Susurró angustiado. Demonios, las hormonas a su edad sí que se podían notar.

Peter pensó en cosas desagradables para que le ayudara un poco a disminuir su problema, y mientras los segundos pasaban, comenzó a recordar los obstáculos que le separaban del chico de sus sueños. Empezando con que éste era un chico un poco mayor, tal vez terminando su universidad, mientras que Peter aún le faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria. Lo que le entristecía un poco era que no podía ver a su nuevo vecino a diario, y eran muy pocas las veces en las que ambos cruzaban palabra, porque aunque Peter viviera en los primeros pisos, muy a menudo sus horarios no coincidían. Pero no se daría por vencido, porque hoy era el día.

Hoy le confesaría su amor y esperaba que Anthony Edward Stark le diera pronto una respuesta.  
Su corazón se aceleró al llegar a su destino: la puerta del apartamento 512 estaba cerrada, como era de esperar, aun así Peter se agachó y deslizó su carta de amor, deslizándola en el pequeño espacio que había debajo de la puerta.  
Una vez completada su tarea, se incorporó con una satisfacción pintada en su rostro y emprendió su retirada.

Aunque no pudo dar ni cinco pasos antes que la puerta se abriera.

— ¿Parker? —Una voz desdeñosa le llamó y el castaño sólo pudo maldecir su suerte.

Con cierta resignación, se dio la vuelta para encararle, viendo como aquella mujer tenía en sus manos la carta, y supo que ya no tendría caso mentir.

Frente a él, la vecina Pepper pasó una mano por su rubio cabello para peinárselo, y estrechó los ojos, como si Peter le molestara.

—Debo suponer que esto es tuyo. —Le dijo ella, estrechando un poco su carta con sus uñas largas.  
Peter tensó su mandíbula. Esta vez no le daría el gusto a la rubia de mostrarse dudoso ante sus actos.

—Sí, así es.

Aquella respuesta pareció llenarle de coraje a la rubia, ya que contoneó su figura y con las manos en su cintura de avispa, le respondió:

— ¿Buscabas a mi hermano? —Peter abrió la boca para responder, pero Pepper no le dio tregua. —Pues no, lástima, él no se encuentra para ti en estos momentos.

—Sólo... ¿podrías darle la carta de mi parte, por favor? —Pidió, queriendo salir de allí de inmediato. Por alguna razón, la voz de Pepper en exceso hacía que le doliera la cabeza, así que viendo que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, creía que lo más sensato era irse.

La rubia suspiró.

—Mira, Parker, la verdad es que estoy cansada de tus cartitas. Entiéndelo: mi hermano no es un fenómeno como tú, así que déjalo en paz. —Y sin ningún aviso, llevó la carta a la altura de su pecho, y la rompió a la mitad.

Escuchar el sonido de aquella carta destrozándose aún después de todo el cariño con el que la escribió, fue desgarrador para sus sentimientos. Pepper debió ver algo gracioso en su rostro, ya que sonrió con cierta satisfacción y acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Qué perra.

Segundos después del impacto, Peter trató de respirar profundamente para poder recuperar algo de su dignidad, y no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta del 512 para recoger ambas mitades de su carta, tratando por todos los medios de no derramar sus lágrimas, poco a poco procedió a bajar los escalones con aire de derrota.

— ¿Peter? ¡Hola! —El joven castaño abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al ver como el mismísimo Tony Stark estaba acercándose hasta llegar frente a él, con el sudor recorriendo sus brazos y rostro, iba vestido con ropa deportiva. Peter contuvo sus ganas de sacudirse la nariz, tratando de no ser muy evidente.

—H-hola, Tony.

La sonrisa del chico se acentuó. — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
¿Viniste a verme? —Susurró emocionado, acto seguido se aclaró la garganta. —Disculpa, estaba en la cancha con los chicos, los cuales por cierto, te extrañan. ¿Cuándo vendrás a jugar?

Peter se sentía nervioso y sumamente confundido por no saber qué hacer. Ciertamente, esto no estaba resultando como lo había planeado.

—Yo...

— ¿Qué es eso? —Inquirió el mayor, señalando el pedazo de papel roto en sus manos, tratando de ver un poco lo que era.

—Ahh, es... no es nada. —Peter odiaba mentirle de manera descarada al chico de sus sueños, pero era necesario. No podía, el valor que había tenido temprano para declararse se había sustituido por vergüenza casi en su totalidad.

— ¿Peter? —Inquirió Tony, confundido ante su reacción.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que ya es tarde... olvidé hacer algo. ¡Te veo luego, Tony! —Exclamó el menor, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Sabía que no era la manera correcta de enfrentar la situación, pero... ¿qué pasaba si en realidad estaba forzando las cosas? Como le gustaría que Tony supiera lo mucho que deseaba ser su novio... pero las palabras firmes de Pepper resonaban en su mente y comenzó a tener sus dudas.

¿Qué pasaba si a Tony no le gustaban los chicos? ¿Qué pasaba si Tony no lo veía como algo más que un amigo, que su vecino? No obstante, pese a sus dudas no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizado ante aquellos ojos café, y su sonrisa radiante.

Trató de evitar con esfuerzo su mirada, disculpándose repetidas veces, y caminó rápido para poder alejarse del lugar.

Ya se veía escribiéndole otra carta en su cuarto, era como una rutina que repetía noche y día sin parar.

Y retomando al pensamiento de los obstáculos de su futura relación, sin lugar a dudas no podía dejar por fuera a la hermana de Tony. Demonios, no se la quería imaginar cómo cuñada, pero aun así no quería renunciar a él, no quería darse por vencido.

Ni modo, hoy bebería un poco de tequila, aprovechando que tía May no se encontraba en casa. Escribiría poemas cursis de amor, dentro de sus cuatro paredes habituales.

Se masturbaría con placer y cantaría despechado, pensando siempre en su nuevo vecino, en el chico del apartamento 512.

Cada día era igual.

Pero pese a los obstáculos, mantendría la esperanza para cambiarlo alguna vez.


	6. Starker Angel Peter

***Para: the-chimaera** , que pidió Un AU donde Peter es un ángel caído que no recuerda su pasado, y Tony lo encuentra y se empieza a enamorar de él.

A medida que escribía, escuchaba la canción: _May Angels Lead You In_, de Jimmy Eat World.

* * *

***Starker Angel!Peter:**

Tony Stark era un imprudente.

Luego de la muerte de sus padres, algo dentro de él había cambiado. Ya no se sentía como el chico popular sediento de reconocimiento, no. Ahora que sus progenitores ya no estaban, se veía comprometido a cambiar, a madurar, así fuese a su propia manera.

Porque ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte.

Sin embargo, Tony jamás supo que la fortaleza que tanto buscaba para él, jugaría alguna vez en su contra. Ya que había llegado al punto de haber permitido que su corazón estuviera dentro de una coraza, misma que ocasionó el endurecimiento de su corazón.

El vacío que sentía Tony de manera emocional, era intenso. Y no lograba llenarse con nada, por mucho que pagara en burdeles y experimentara con cosas extravagantes en su cuerpo, nada le satisfacía.

No obstante, logró sobrevivir a causa del exceso de trabajo que él mismo se sometía. Día y noche, hora tras hora, logró sacarle provecho al legado de su padre, y de a poco logró construir su propio imperio desde los cimientos.

Ver y poder tocar cada uno de sus proyectos y logros era una de las pocas veces en las que podía sentirse vivo.

Tony Stark era un hombre imponente, dominante. Y al convertirse en Iron Man, logró ser aún más admirado y envidiado por muchas personas. Los problemas emocionales que se habían acumulado a lo largo de los años, comenzaron a pasarle factura al Mercenario de la Muerte, llegando al punto de abrazar al alcohol como su única compañera y así queriendo olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Era un desastre para las relaciones. Sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos podía contarlos con la palma de su mano. Debido a que Tony la había jodido en muchas maneras, su única relación amorosa más duradera había sido con su fiel asistente, Pepper Potts, y aun así Tony logró acabar con lo poco bueno que tenía, y lo peor del asunto era que esta vez no supo cómo. Lo único seguro era que se sabía culpable de otro más de sus fracasos.

No faltó mucho para que Tony quisiera acabar con su vida.  
Buscó varias maneras, incluso hasta fue creativo. Pero caramba, parecía tener tan mala suerte en la vida que ni siquiera podía acabarla de manera apropiada.

Una tarde en el parque, se encontraba caminando cabizbajo protegiendo sus manos del frío con su abrigo, aún no estaban en invierno, pero se encontraban próximos a esa estación.

Vio a lo lejos como una moto pasaba cerca de él, y Tony sólo dio zancadas con un único pensamiento en la mente.  
No obstante, no pudo llegar hasta allá. Porque una figura desconocida se estrelló contra él, y ambos cayeron en la grama con un golpe doloroso.

Cuando Tony recobró el conocimiento, se encontró con el par de ojos más brillantes y llenos de preocupación que jamás había visto en su vida.

—Tony, no puedes seguir torturándote así. Me haces daño verte de esa manera, creo que ya es suficiente.

— ¿Tú... quién eres? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir de momento. ¿Qué hacía este chico de blanco allí? ¿Y cómo era que lo conocía? ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo con hacerle daño? Tanta confusión de golpe hacía que la cabeza le doliera. Así que procedió a masajearse las sienes, y lo que vio le dejó paralizado en su lugar:

Un joven. Un chico joven se había puesto en su camino, su cabello era marrón y su piel era clara, mucho más clara que la de él. Lo que le llamaba la atención era la extraña vestimenta blanca que incluía unas extravagantes alas que llevaban el mismo color.

Cuando los labios del chico se movieron, sólo pudo captar fragmentos de la conversación.

—Así que te llamas Peter y no sabes muy bien quién eres... —Concluyó, luego de aceptar la mano del chico para levantarle, asombrándose de su fuerza para evitar que ambos cayeran.

Peter asintió, y comenzó a responder algunas de las interrogantes del hombre. Tony se sorprendió al enterarse que aquél muchacho era literalmente, un ángel caído del cielo. Notó con detalle que los rasgos de aquél rostro parecían hasta de otro mundo...

— ¿Entonces lo que llevas puesto no es un cosplay? —Inquirió petulante, nada más para salir de dudas.

Aquello pareció ofender profundamente al muchacho. — ¡No! ¡Soy un ángel de verdad, Tony! —Protestó, acercándose un poco a él. Pareció titubear un poco, pero al final decidió confesarle: —Te conozco desde hace varios años, aunque nunca supieras de mi existencia hasta ahora. Es más, creo que ni siquiera debería de estar contigo, va contra las reglas. —Bajó su mirada, como si aquél pensamiento realmente le doliera. —Bajé únicamente para evitar tu muerte, porque aún no es tu tiempo para abandonar este mundo.

— ¿Cómo...? —Empezó Tony, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Y cuando el ángel Peter le tomó de su mano, sintió como su corazón comenzó a agitarse.

—Tony, yo soy tu ángel guardián. He venido a salvarte.


	7. Starker Shine, Pentagon

***Para: Maria R. Mell (Facebook),** que pidió _"un moodboard de la cancion Shine de Pentagon, la letra acordaría bien con un Peter enamorado."_

***Notas de autora:** Tenía tiempo sin escuchar k-pop, soy más de j-rock en realidad, pero... bueno, mientras hacía esto me encantó descubrir una linda canción en el camino, fue un refrescante cambio, yeah (L)

.

* * *

***Starker AU Shine***

Peter levantó la mirada, y detuvo sus pasos de manera inmediata al ver como la figura del imponente Tony Stark, se encontraba trabajando en el escritorio, con una expresión neutral en su rostro. Veía como sus dedos volaban en el teclado, y se acercó un poco más hacia la sala, pero el hombre parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia, puesto que ni la vista había alzado.

Aprovechando esto, Peter se permitió observar su costado de manera anhelante, poniendo a prueba sus sentidos arácnidos, por si tenía que desviar la vista de manera rápida. Esperaba no ser muy notorio con sus acciones, pero el haber descubierto que le atraía el sexo masculino casi tres años atrás y que no sólo eso, sino que además sentía una particular _atracción_ por su ídolo y mentor, le costaba no actuar de manera tonta cada vez que se encontraba frente a él.

Este año cumpliría sus dieciocho años, y cada día se daba ánimos para poder continuar con la mentira que con tanto esfuerzo se había dedicado en hacer realidad: le gustaban las chicas. O al menos, eso era lo que le daba a entender a todo mundo cada vez que salía con una diferente, cada semana. Nunca había llegado a algo serio, simplemente eran salidas espontáneas de adolescentes, pero se encargaba de exagerar las cosas cada vez que Wanda, Sam o alguien más de los Vengadores le preguntaba sobre su vida, las novedades que había tenido mientras ellos estaban en una de sus misiones. Peter se encargaba que sus hazañas llegaran de una u otra manera, a los oídos de Tony Stark.

¿Para qué?, ¿con qué motivo?, a veces se preguntaba. Sentía como tanto tiempo de frustración le llegaba de golpe a la garganta, queriendo gritar con todas sus fuerzas para alejar esa sensación de impotencia.

_¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?_, se preguntaba Peter, una y otra vez. Desde que lo veía en el día, hasta cuando trataba de quedarse dormido luego de rodar tanto en la cama.

Para poder tratar de pasar desapercibido con sus sentimientos, Peter Parker tuvo que aprender a ocultar ciertas verdades. Pero aquello, eso mismo que iba en contra de su naturaleza, internamente le estaba matando.

Le dolía ver cómo Tony, en vez de siquiera interesarse por cómo van las cosas con sus "chicas", pasaba de largo cada vez que Peter, en un intento desesperado por romper el hielo, le comentaba algo acerca de ellas.

_"Esto lo aprendí de ti, Tony. ¿No estás orgulloso de lo que hago?"_

Varias veces se perdía en su mundo de cavilaciones. Internamente se criticaba, se aborrecía, incluso hasta se reía de manera cruel por lo que sentía. Porque ¿cómo podía esperar a que Tony le quisiera de la misma manera en la que él mismo _necesita _que lo haga? ¿Cómo podía progresar en sus avances si parecía que él no era más que un niño para Tony? ¿Qué tenía que hacer, qué tenía que demostrar para cambiar eso?

Cada vez que estaba cerca de él, Peter pensaba en las cosas más cursis que le gustaría compartir a su lado. Porque sentía que esto de atracción se estaba quedando corto. Ahora más que nunca creía profundamente que sus sentimientos por Tony eran más serios de los que alguna vez imaginó.

Y eso le aterraba.

Le aterraba ya que al ser la primera vez que sospechaba, se estaba enamorado, no sabía cómo actuar.

No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo expresarse... no sabía cómo darse a entender. Cuando se trataba de Tony, y de cómo debía actuar frente a él, no sabía _nada_.

Tal vez esa era una de las razones por las que casi siempre hacía el ridículo delante de su crush. Porque su máscara se caía de inmediato, y ya el teatro que se montaba en su cabeza durante años para seguir engañándolo, se desmoronaba.

Pero... si llegaba a decirle algo a estas alturas, después de tanto tiempo, ¿la relación entre ambos cambiaría?

A Peter le daba mucho miedo. Vergüenza y temor se mezclaban constantemente en su ser. Se sentó de manera sigilosa en una de aquellas sillas de oficina, y sacó de su bolso una hermosa flor morada, un detalle que quería darle a Tony, como símbolo de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado el otro día en su tarea de Física.

Peter abrió la boca, saludándole. Tony dio un brinco en su silla, evidentemente sorprendido al saber que ya no estaba solo. El joven avanzó unos pasos hasta posicionarse a su lado. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales, y Peter todavía tenía aquella flor en sus manos.

Más de una vez Tony miró a la flor y a él con curiosidad, y el corazón de Peter dio un brinco en su pecho. Sentía su garganta seca y la voz le fallaba, pero por esta vez, tenía que intentarlo. Intentarlo en serio, hablar con la verdad que estaba en su corazón. Pero... ¿Y si Tony veía con malos ojos su flor? ¿Y si creía que era una cosa tonta de adolescentes? ¿Dejaría de mirarle por atreverse a dar un paso más? ¿Sería más prudente dejar de ilusionarse con cosas tontas y aceptar su realidad?

A veces sentía que no alcanzaba a ser lo suficientemente bueno para Tony Stark. Era una verdad que le perseguía de manera constante, cada vez que quería expresar sus sentimientos, aquella vocecita molesta estaba allí.

Sin embargo, intentó callarla por esta vez. Peter infló sus pulmones, y con una mirada anhelante y decidida, habló:

—Tony, yo... hay algo que me gustaría comentarte. Puede que sea tonto, incluso puede que te rías de mí. Pero... es algo que necesito decirte.

Aquello hizo que Tony levantara la mirada. Y Peter trató de no mirar directo a sus ojos, porque si lo hacía, entonces puede que el valor que tuviese en estos momentos, se esfumara.

Peter primero alzó la flor en dirección a él, sin palabras. No pasó nada, y al inicio Tony seguía alternando su mirada, sin comprender.

Y justo cuando las esperanzas que Peter había tenido en aquél gran primer paso se esfumaban, Tony, de manera vacilante, acercó su mano para poder recibir aquél detalle.


	8. Pasión Fructífera (AU de Frutas)

**Pasión Fructífera:**

**Sinopsis del capítulo:** El AU Starker de frutas que en verdad necesitábamos en el fandom, pero que no sabíamos. Tony es una fresa... ¿Y Peter? Una encantadora cereza.

[Narrado como un cuento infantil, con rimas. Incluye un fanart, un regalo de mi fantástica amiga, Fer.]

**Reparto:**

_Tony Stark:_ La fresa.

_Peter Parker:_ La cereza

_Steve Rogers:_ La banana.

_Bucky Barnes:_ El coco.

_Pepper:_ Durazno

* * *

**PASIÓN FRUCTÍFERA**

.

**H**abía una vez... una fresa coqueta, la fresa más coqueta que vivía en su propio parral. Esta fresa era una de las frutas más influyentes de Nueva Era, uno de los campos más atractivos y poblados de todo Edén. Dicha fresa poseía dinero de sobra y elementos en su vida, aquellos de los que eran dignos de envidiar. Sin embargo, en su pequeño interior albergaba muchos secretos, secretos de los que voluntariamente no estaba dispuesto en revelar.

La coqueta fresa tenía por nombre Tony Stark. De día, era un filántropo, billonario y fruteriego. Ah, pero de noche... lo era aún más, hasta poseía una vida secreta, se hacía llamar Iron Man.

Un día, Tony tuvo que reclutar personal. Mantenía discusiones muy frecuentes con Steve, la estirada banana de la que a veces se hacía del rogar. Juntos lideraban los Avengers, vengadores especiales que se encargarían de preservar la paz.

—Ya cinco de nosotros no es suficiente para salvar nuestro mundo. Necesitamos ser más. —Dijo Tony, con su rostro rojo furioso, adoptando una postura amenazante. Aunque lo cierto era que con su tono de piel, dicha descripción la verdad es que sería un poco hilarante.

—Tony, no digas eso. Por favor, sé sensato. Después de aceptar a Wanda en nuestras filas, me preocupa más que nuestros enemigos estén pensando en un rapto.

Las pequeñas flores que adornaban la cabeza de Tony, aquella parte vital y natural, se agitaron en el acto. —Patrañas, Rogers. Espera sentado, si puedes, y verás luego como tuve razón de inmediato.

A Steve la banana no le hizo gracia ese chiste. Ya que la última vez que lo hizo casi pierde su vida, debido a que las aves le confundieron con alpiste.

Y así, Tony emprendió la marcha. Sólo, sin nadie más que le acompañara. Tan sólo él, junto con su increíble traje especial. Pidió a FRIDAY que analizara cuidadosamente las actividades que se salieran dentro del parámetro usual, y cuando dio con lo que estaba buscando, Tony no sabía ya en qué pensar.

Una cereza.

Una linda, dulce y alegre cereza. ¿Cómo es que detrás de toda esa dulzura ese Peter podía ser Spider-Man? El interior de Tony se agitó en respuesta ante esto, y sin mucho esfuerzo, aquella cerecita comenzó a hablarle sin parar.

—Señor Stark, me agrada tanto. ¿Podría usted quedarse otro rato más?

Al ver como aquellos ojos tan expresivos se llenaban de auténtica adoración, a Tony Stark inexplicablemente le estaban dando unas increíbles ganas de llorar.

Aceptó, a sabiendas que su ser tarde o temprano sucumbiría. No sabía muy bien qué edad tenía el nene, pero lo cierto es que a medida que pasaba tiempo con él, con cierta vergüenza supo que más pronto que tarde se lo follaría.

Varias semanas después, Peter tuvo su primera reunión como vengador oficial. ¿Quién diría que antes de eso tuvo que probarse su valía, para que así no les pudiera fallar?

Luego de conocer a Pepper, a Natasha y a Steve, sus pequeños dulces ojos inspeccionaron todo el lugar.

— ¿Quién es ese señor tan raro? —Preguntó Peter, sobresaltado. — ¿Es uno de nosotros o tan sólo es un extraño?

Tony tuvo que reprimir una risa, porque cada vez que Peter le hacía preguntas insistentes a alguien más, simplemente disfrutaba de la vista.

—Él es Bucky Barnes y no, no es un extraño. Es mi amigo, y también nos puede ayudar en cualquier momento. —Respondió Steve.

—En pocas palabras, Bucky es el coco salvador de su tormento. —Le susurró Tony al vengador más pequeño. Éste reía, emocionado, de poder pertenecer finalmente al equipo. Había sido su sueño, desde luego, y ya se preparaba para distraerles con chistes y cuentos de cualquier tipo.

Ya la estación de primavera terminaba, y un día, Pepper la durazno, observó como la embelesada mirada de Tony no apartaba del vengador más tierno y brillante.

—Si en serio te gusta tanto, invítalo a salir. Porque si te quedas ahí callado, y que veas como el tiempo ha volado, te vas a arrepentir. —Fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de dejarle. Habían sido novios durante mucho tiempo, pero desde que Peter llegó a sus vidas, Pepper sabe que lo que Tony siente por él, no es ninguna mentira. Así que ella sus cosas tomó, y sin ningún tipo de rencor en su corazón, finalmente le liberó.

Tony consideraba las palabras sabias de su ex amante. Nunca el amor le había pegado así de fuerte antes. No supo en qué momento quiso más de Peter y de sus efusivos abrazos. No supo cuando él dejó de pensar con la razón, para luego seguir con rebeldía los pasos que dictaba su terco corazón. Cada vez que Peter le abrazaba, Tony Stark se quedaba con las ganas. Con las ganas también de decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero temía que la diferencia de edad era algo que con el tiempo les separaría.

Una tarde, luego de haber salvado la ciudad mientras miraban juntos el ocaso, Peter le confiesa:

—Soy gay.

Tony se le queda mirando, con extrañeza y cierto interés.

La cerecita juntó valor para decirle lo siguiente:

—Soy gay y le quiero mucho, señor Stark.

— ¿Desde cuándo? —Tony no pudo evitar presionar.

—Quizá desde... que le conocí finalmente. Usted sabe que soy su mayor fan.

—Peter... —Tony comenzó a murmurar. Su mente la sentía revuelta, más su corazón latía con fuerza. La pequeña cerecita, ya casi legal, se acercó a su piel, y ante esto Tony no pudo evitar sonreír con presteza, derritiéndose como la miel.

—Creo que esto puede funcionar, Tony. Confíe en mí, no lo presionaré.

Entonces Tony, pese a su historial de fracaso amoroso, por esta vez, quiso creerlo así.

**Y colorín colorado, este cuento de ¿de momento? Se ha terminado.**


	9. Starker AU Sirena

**Starker AU Sirena**

Bueno, técnicamente es un tritón!AU, pero entienden el punto? 😂

***Pedido de Maria Andreína López (Facebook)**

Esta es una corta idea que he tenido, espero que les guste.

* * *

I.

Al principio, le había llamado aquél joven muchacho que buscaba aventuras bajo el mar.

Muy rara vez salía a la superficie, pero variar el menú y comerse de vez en cuando a un humano nunca estaba demás. En su mundo, su raza era una de las más luchadoras, supervivientes de los desastres y cambios que había tenido la tierra a lo largo de los siglos. Se vanagloriaban de su belleza, de su magia antigua, de sus virtudes. Una de las cosas de las que el imponente tritón Tony Stark, hacía más alarde, era de su implacable astucia e inteligencia.

Él lograba construir cosas de las que muchos de su raza no podían. No sé sabía muy bien cómo, pero Tony lograba comprender gran parte de la psique humana y el comportamiento de éstos fuera del mar, esto también había que distribuirlo a su asombrosa capacidad de análisis y observación. En secreto, más de una vez se preguntó cómo se sentiría tener esos famosos y raros pies, en lugar de una cola y aletas. Aunque no era para malinterpretar, porque Tony amaba y se aceptaba tal como era, mas su curiosidad a veces no tenía límites y las consecuencias de sus erradas acciones eran muy elevadas.

_Peter..._

Con que se llamaba Peter. Y a las horas supo que su apellido era Parker. Un nombre común, pensaba, aunque no por ello le parecía menos interesante. Movido por la fascinación y la intriga, Tony decidió espiarlo sin vergüenza. Acosándolo, incluso, sin que éste lo supiera; era parte del hábito como cazador que tenían, cuando se encontraba a una comida digna de probar. Oh, pero Tony sabía que con éste lo disfrutaría. Se deleitaría con la caza, de poder seducirlo para que de manera voluntaria el joven se lanzara al mar, en su búsqueda, embrujado hasta la locura para poder estar con él.

Se tomaría su tiempo primero para conocerlo, para descubrir sus debilidades. No había fornicado con un humano en mucho tiempo, pero supo que quería revivir la experiencia antes de poder extraer el último aliento de vida de su cuerpo.

Con el tiempo, Tony comenzó a mostrarse más interesado en él... al punto de no parecerle suficiente el observarle sólo desde lejos. Esta vez quería que Peter le mirara, que hablara con él.

Tony nadó hasta apoyarse en una gran roca, manteniendo escondida su majestuosa cola que revoloteaba bajo el agua, y sacó gran parte de su pecho al aire libre. La sensación refrescante, acompañada del saludable sol de la mañana, le golpeó.

Siguió nadando hasta llegar al humano, fingiendo por un momento el estilo de nado que ellos tenían. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron al verlo por primera vez, y Tony le lanzó una sonrisa que esperaba, fuese coqueta para él. Porque se mostraba deseoso de disfrutar cada paso, cada avance, por más mínimo que fuera, de obtener el corazón de Peter a como dé lugar.

Ya después decidiría cuándo comérselo.

Sin embargo, a medida que interactuaba con él, Tony pensó fugazmente en hacer un pacto con el dios de las travesuras, Loki, para darse una idea del precio que tendría que pagar por tener unas piernas humanas.

Era una locura, Tony lo sabía, pero aun así no quería dejar de pensarlo.

Tendría a Peter.

Preferiblemente, más temprano que nunca.


	10. El Regalo más grande (Starker MPreg)

**AU MPreg**

***Para: HackettRamos** por su pasado cumpleaños. También quería subir esto para aprovechar el día de las madres. No se pudo y sin embargo, aquí está.

Espero lo disfruten.

Título y esencia del drabble basado en la canción bajo el mismo nombre de Tiziano Ferro ft. Anahí y Dulce María.

* * *

.

**~El Regalo más grande~**

.

Había esperado casi los nueve meses reglamentarios para esto. Cuando su pareja, con lágrimas en sus ojos, le dijo desde el primer momento: _"vas a ser padre"_, Tony Stark supo que más feliz no podría estar.

Así que comenzó a planearlo todo, a comprar cosas que necesitarían por adelantado. Constantemente cada vez que Tony se hacía a la idea de lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y era un manojo de nervios; aquello mismo le estaba pasando a Peter.

Ese bebé, que ahora sabían, era _un niño,_ estaba siendo parte del fruto de su intenso amor. Un amor que con el tiempo se había ido cultivando hasta florecer y finalmente ser correspondido sin prisas, y sin pausas. Admiraba la paciencia y la fe que Peter durante años le había tenido. Y ahora que serían padres primerizos... pues vaya, ambos sabían que tendrían mucho por aprender.

Pero lo más importante de todo, era que estaban juntos en esto, y que tendrían toda una vida juntos para llegar a ser los mejores padres que su niño pudiera tener.

_"Te amo"_, le había dicho Tony cuando cargó su hijo por primera vez. Por dios, era tan _pequeño_, se veía tan frágil... Tony quería protegerlo a toda costa. Protegerlos a ambos, porque si Peter era su otra mitad en el mundo, pues entonces esta pequeña criaturita había nacido en el momento y lugar correcto, con unos padres dispuestos a sacrificarse y así atender todas las necesidades de su pequeño.

Mientras Peter seguía cargando a su bebé de manera embelesada, Tony le apretó la mano, apoyando la barbilla en su pelo.

El pequeño Benjamin Howard Stark movía sus pequeñas manitas, aún mientras dormía.


	11. Starker (Canción Weak, AIR)

**Starker AU Weak**

***Prompt:** _Canción Weak, de AJR_.

***Para:** _Alondra Veloz (Facebook)_

* * *

**S**uspiró mientras se removía entre sus sábanas, despertando con un intenso dolor de cabeza. Peter Parker, de diecisiete años de edad, sintió como la brisa helada sacudía sus descubiertas nalgas y se estremeció al instante. ¿Acaso había bebido en exceso anoche como para haber dormido sin ropa? Su pecho rozaba las sábanas blancas de su cama y miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba solo en su habitación. Una vez sentado en el borde de su cama, estiró sus brazos y como si de una fina aguja se tratara, finalmente lo sintió en todo su esplendor.

El conocido y ardiente dolor en el culo.

_"Al parecer alguien hizo una fiesta con mi cuerpo anoche..."_

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y se sobresaltó, la mesita de noche vibraba como si estuviera siguiendo el ritmo de una conocida melodía. Peter, ignorando deliberadamente una de las consecuencias de sus apresuradas acciones, estiró el brazo para ver quién era.

_"Tony Stark"_, decía la pantalla. Del asombro, por poco deja caer su teléfono al suelo.

_"¿No le bastó con partirme en dos anoche?"_, rezongaba, con cierta altanería y una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Adoraba al empresario, pero el hecho de haber tenido sexo con él anoche no cambiaba nada. Aún estaba molesto con él.

Su curiosidad le pudo más y tocó la pantalla para atender. Casi enseguida, su polla se mostró interesada al escuchar como el millonario hacía ruidos obscenos con su lengua, saludándolo, _tentándolo_, aprovechando su mañana libre de sábado para proponerle una noche especial... una en donde le haría ver las estrellas y rozar el paraíso, una vez más.

Peter se mordió fuerte su labio, rozando su miembro con una mano mientras saboreaba el momento.

Parte de él quería decirle a Tony: _"No, gracias."_ Y así de esa manera mantenerse al margen, dándose finalmente a respetar. Porque no todo el tiempo el Sr. Stark podía salirse con la suya.

_Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que más deseaba él..._

Aclaró su garganta, odiándose un poquito al responder:

—Sí, claro. Perfecto, estaré listo a las 8pm.

Colgó, mirando al vacío por un momento.

Por dios, pero qué _débil_ era.

La situación en cierta manera, era divertida, todo eso según Ned. Ya que el increíble y sorprendente hombre araña le encantaba ceder el control a un hombre mayor en la cama, un hombre que fácilmente podía confundirse con una figura paterna ante los demás.

Y a Peter le encantaba regalarse, sólo a él, porque había tomado la decisión que Tony fuera el único hombre en su vida. Quería que Tony fuese el indicado. Porque según él, no había otra manera. A pesar de los altos y bajos en su relación, Peter no se imaginaba sin él.

Su corazón era tan débil cuando de Tony se trataba...

Recordaba como el miedo le acechaba de manera constante desde el principio de su relación. Miedo de decepcionarle por ser como era, miedo de aburrirle por su constante parloteo de películas y referencias de los 90s...

...Miedo de espantarlo con sus celos e inseguridades.

_"Amo cuando te entregas a mí, sin tapujos."_, le había dicho entre besos su hombre, mientras le prestaba una atención especial a su cuello. Y Peter no sabía nada que no fuera de él mismo, ya no se daba cuenta de su comportamiento cuando estaba a solas con él. Porque no le importaba otra cosa salvo estar disponible_ para Tony_, ansioso cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

_"Por favor que no se lleve a sus amigos"_, rezaba Peter mientras se enjabonaba el pelo. Con algunos amigos del empresario no se llevaba bien, principalmente porque algunos de ellos querían llevárselo a la cama (con, o sin) su consentimiento. Peter intuía que tarde o temprano dichos amigos arruinarían su reputación. Además, ¿qué hacía Tony con ellos, de todos modos? Ya se visualizaba despachándolos de sus vidas apenas tuviera un poco más de voto y terreno en la relación. Por dios, necesitaba hacerle saber a Tony su deseo de conservar la relación tanto como fuese posible.

Eso sí, necesitaba medir sus locuras cada vez que ingería alcohol. Era de muy mal beber, un resultado que se esperaba debido a su falta de práctica para con las fiestas y borracheras. May le había sobreprotegido tanto a lo largo de los años, y ahora que finalmente pudo reunir dinero para alquilar su primer piso... desde que había comenzado a trabajar para costearse sus gastos, el mundo adulto le estaba dando la bienvenida. A veces aquello no era tan malo. Solo, a veces.

_"No, gracias"_, es lo que debería decirle a los desconocidos cuando le invitaban a tomar una copa.

Pero de momento, contaría los minutos para ver a Tony Stark de nuevo. Tal vez terminarían lo que comenzaron en la piscina el otro día. Y así, Peter con sonrisa pícara en su rostro, continuó con su rutina diaria de belleza. Imaginando el momento en el que Tony se negaría en apartarse de él, porque se rehusaba a ser el único dependiente en la relación. Haría todo cuanto sea posible para conquistar el corazón de Tony, demostrarle que no habría nadie más que pudiera amarlo tanto, así como lo hace él. Porque consideraba que no había nada malo en ser un poco débil en el amor, pero primero tenía que asegurarse que la persona encargada de su corazón era la indicada.

Y si Tony Stark no era el indicado para él, según los demás, entonces Peter le enseñaría cada paso hasta lograrlo.


	12. Starker AU Boyfriend (Justin Bieber)

**Starker AU Boyfriend**

***Prompt:** Canción_ Boyfriend _de Justin Bieber. (Sip, búrlense todo lo que quieran, jóvenes xD)

***Notas de autora:** Nadie pidió esto, simplemente tenía un deseo de leer Starker basado en esta canción y como no existía tal cosa, pues tuve que crearla :3 Aparte que era algo que ya había comentado hace tiempo en mi perfil xD

Espero disfruten.

* * *

**.**

Lo _amaba_.

Lo admiraba.

Quería ser como él.

Y no sólo eso, sino que quería _estar con él._

Porque sin él, entonces tenía la extraña sensación que el mundo no volvería a ser el mismo.

Peter observa a la distancia como Pepper Potts y Tony Stark, el primer y único amor de su vida, discuten. Se encuentra en una posición incómoda, de esas en las que podía observarlos, pero no pudiendo intervenir. Y lamentablemente, ella parece haber ganado la batalla, al juzgar por el semblante amargo de Tony.

"Si fueras mi novio... haría hasta lo imposible por hacerte reír, sin importar qué, todos los días." Peter pensó, con profundo anhelo, mientras seguía deslizándose entre los ventanales para poder seguir a Tony a donde fuera que estuviera, en su torre. Sabía que stalkearlo de esta manera técnicamente no era muy legal que se dijera, pero esperaba que nadie le delatara. O siendo honesto, esperaba que FRIDAY se apiadara de él. Bueno, bastante, si tomaba en cuenta el número de veces de las que lo hacía

—Ahí está el jefe, Peter. ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —Inquiría Karen, con una curiosidad notable en su voz.

Peter suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Te digo que no, Karen. La verdad es que... no puedo. El señor Stark está en una relación ahora, imagínate por un momento que yo estuviera en una relación con él. Por nada del mundo desearía que alguien más viniera y me lo quitara, ¿ves? Probablemente no lo entiendas, pero así es como usualmente trabaja el karma.

—Conozco la teoría de ese término, sí. —Respondió la IA, luego de unos segundos.

— ¿Lo ves? Entonces, por eso es que no haré nada al respecto. Yo... lo que siento por él... y encima él, que lo tiene todo, ¿qué va a querer de un chico como yo?

Su voz poco a poco se desvaneció mientras profundizaba en las diferencias abismales que tenía junto a su crush. Aunque lo catalogaba así por ser el término de referencia más cercano, Peter tenía la impresión de sentir por Tony algo más profundo que un simple crush. Para él, aquél término en realidad le estaba quedando muy corto.

Karen optó sabiamente en guardar silencio, mas sabía que aquella estratégica guerra para reclamar el corazón de su jefe no estaba del todo perdida.

Peter se dio el lujo de quedarse mirando a escondidas, a Tony, mientras lo veneraba en silencio, imaginándose miles de escenarios en donde le confesaría su amor por él, escenarios en donde sería su novio. Nunca le dejaría ir, andaría a donde sea que estuviese... tan sólo necesitaba una señal. Una oportunidad.

Un rayo de esperanza.

Sintió como su celular vibraba, despegando su mirada de la persona más importante para él. Sus cejas se juntaron cuando vio que era Ned el que lo llamaba. Con un suspiro, le atendió y segundos después tuvo que abandonar el lugar.

Ya después pensaría en algo que captara la atención de Tony Stark por completo.

* * *

**N**o obstante, lo que Peter no sabía era que el Sr. Stark estaba consciente de sus sentimientos. Porque habría que estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de las extensas miradas que el joven le profesaba. A Tony todo esto le halagaba, incluso le inflaba su ego. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención que casi había olvidado por completo la sensación. Porque antes de ser su novia, Pepper había sido su asistente, su mano derecha. Ella le había trabajado por tanto tiempo que se sabía casi que al dedillo sus debilidades y defectos. Tony tuvo que darse cuenta, con cierto pesar, que más temprano que tarde sus temperamentos inevitablemente chocarían.

Tony estaba tan cansado de lo mismo, de su rutina, que por un momento, se permitió apagar el interruptor de su conciencia y decidió sentirse como un joven de nuevo.

Quería darle a Peter una oportunidad. Porque sabía que los sentimientos del chico hacia él eran sinceros.

No obstante, antes de esto necesitaba resolver un par de cosas...

Una tarde, mientras caminaba hacia la parada del bus después de clases, el corazón de Peter se detuvo por un momento cuando distinguió un convertible color naranja, que se estacionaba justo en la esquina la adonde que se dirigía.

— ¿Te llevo, guapo? —Inquirió Tony, con el buen humor palpable en sus gestos y en su tono.

Peter se sonrojó con fuerza, tanto por su presencia como sus palabras. Se lamió los labios y sintió como el peso de su billetera se hacía más notable. No hace mucho que había cobrado la quincena de su trabajo a medio tiempo. Hoy Peter más que nunca se sentía poderoso.

_"Me encantaría llevarlo mejor a usted, Señor Stark."_

No supo que había dicho aquello en voz alta de no ser por la ceja erguida y la sonrisa traviesa de Tony.

—Pues en ese caso... igual sube. Te llevaré a donde quieras. Hay... algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte. —Tony abandonó un poco su conocida confianza por un breve momento.

El interés de Peter despertó, y luego se alarmó ante el inusual cambio de comportamiento.

—Puedo sugerirte un lugar.

Tony asintió y Peter se subió. El trayecto estuvo casi silencioso, únicamente compartieron unas furtivas miradas.

Peter se sintió orgulloso de haber podido comprarle al Señor Stark una merengada, de fresa. Se sentó junto a él en el capó de su coche, y ambos se enfrascaron en una tranquila conversación, llena de risas y bromas. Se quedaron viendo juntos el atardecer, en un tranquilo silencio.

—Peter... —Susurró Tony, cuando ya casi anochecía.

— ¿S-sí, señor Stark?

El mayor negó.

—Llámame por mi nombre.

El joven arácnido se sorprendió por su pedido. Pero lo hizo. Por primera vez en su vida.

—Tony...

Y en ese instante, supo que algo entre ambos había cambiado. No pudo distinguir exactamente _qué_ fue, pero sí darse cuenta que algo entre ellos estaba cambiando.

No quería pensar que se estaba imaginando aquella expresión tan radiante en el rostro de Tony Stark. Ni la manera tan íntima en que lo miraba. No, creía que su imaginación no daba para tanto. Tenía que ser real, y con esa convicción en su mente, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

No descansaría hasta llegar a ser el novio de Tony Stark. No por mero capricho, sino por un deseo profundo que abrigaba en su corazón. Era el deseo más puro y sincero que tenía. No tenía dinero, al menos no como él, pero... quería entregar toda su alma en esa relación.

Porque quería que Tony fuese su primer y último novio.

Quería conservarlo siempre como su primer y último amor.


End file.
